Ignorant Bliss
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Somtimes, even the most perfect strangers have more in common than you could ever hope. Pleaz R&R!


Ignorant Bliss

"......Just a short OneShot I thought up and decided to share :) Pleaz R&R!"

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid was well aware of who he was sitting next to. He had read and heard more than a few stories about the duo, but had never actually believed any of them. There had to be something else- the stories never added up in the end. He didn't believe that Sam or Dean Winchester were a monster. He wished he could have been the one to interview them, not the officer who was thoroughly convinced they were guilty of murder. The profile that he had read on both of them made little sense; he would love to have a chat with the idiot who proposed that the brother duo were psychopaths.

Spencer glanced sideways at Sam- noticing the slightly older man looked distressed. Dean- the older brother- gave his younger brother a concerned look before getting up. Once Spencer was sure that he had left, he turned over to face him.

"Rough day?" he guessed. Sam looked back at the man, who was now looking shocked back at him.

"You don't know the half of it." he smirked back. Spencer gave the man a reassuring smile before looking back at his own cup, a slight blush appearing on his face.

'Damn shyness- always getting the nest of me.' Spencer thought to himself.

Sam saw the slight shade of pink that had appeared on his new company's face. He couldn't help but smile at the younger man's innocence. "You remind me of someone." he said without thinking. Spencer looked up at that comment, slightly taken aback. "Uh, in a non-creepy, stalker-ish way?" Sam recovered. Spencer gave him a little laugh.

"That's okay; I know what you mean." Spencer reassured.

"So Sammy, who's this?" Dean asked as he sat down next to his brother protectively, almost as if he was guarding Sam from the other man.

"Oh, this is....."

"Spencer." Reid supplied.

"Spencer." Dean nodded as he repeated the name.

"This is Dean; I'm Sam." Sam acquainted. He turned around to his brother- giving him a short warning glance.

"Did you guys just meet?" Dean asked.

"You could say that." Sam said before Reid could answer.

"What did mother say about talking to strangers? Dean replied a bit sarcastically, although Reid could tell there was a warning in it.

"It was nice to meet you Sam. Maybe we will cross paths again." Spencer concluded, realizing that in this situation it would be best to leave.

"Oh, there's no point in leaving. We're all mature adults. Sit down." Sam smiled. Spencer looked a little scared as he glanced back from Sam to Dean. He was sensing a bit of a brotherly war coming on.

"Maybe I should...." Spencer started, but he was cut off by Dean.

"No,that's alright. Sit down; I'm always happy to meet my brother's friends." Dean insisted, shooting Spencer a grin that reminded him of how Morgan smiled at women when he was getting ready to score. Seeing that look on Dean's face both frightened Spencer and made his senses aware that he was in a dangerous situation. Ignoring his common senses, he sat back down.

"Let's cut the crap." he muttered, his smile disappearing immediately, his voice becoming serious and business-like. "You're an FBI agent, and you know who we are. You could have arrested us when you realized that to begin with- why you didn't I don't know and I don't care." he started .

Spencer Reid now realized that the looks they had exchanged were looks of concern and warning, not jealousy or competition. They had recognized him from somewhere, and given that in their case file it said they traveled from place to place, most likely at a seminar.

"What I do know is that you can and most likely will turn on us at some point." Dean added.

Sam looked back between Dean and Spencer, noticing that Spencer didn't look afraid. In fact, he looked calm and collected, as if he was on their side.

"I won't turn on you, trust me." Spencer muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, trust you? Yeah, sure." Dean laughed. "Try again screw ball."

"I know whatever idiot who profiled you is wrong. You're not a monster and you're not a criminal. There's something missing from the profile. Both of you may be able to kill someone, but not without reason or probable cause. You're either protecting someone, or you're running from someone." Reid started. "And, obviously, you're smart. The police think you're dead, and you're obviously not. I know I could get arrested for not turning you in, but I don't care. And that's for more than one reason. One, I honestly doubt that they'll find out you're both alive. Two, even if they do realize you're alive, they won't have a clue where to start. And three, I think they're wrong." Spencer replied, taking the two brothers off-guard.

"We're just perfect strangers who don't have a clue who each other are than?" Dean smirked, highly doubting the younger man.

"Ignorance is bliss, Dean Winchester." Spencer smirked, something that he normally didn't do.

"That it is." Dean smiled back, his trust in the kid growing a little. For some reason, he honestly believed the kid. There was something about him that was so familiar....

"Can I ask you a question?" Spencer asked, turning around to Sam, seeing that Dean was busy hitting on some chick.

"Uh, sure?"

"Do you know Bobby?' Sam looked back at him, shocked.

"How do you know Bobby?" Sam asked, a little smile forming on his face.

"My father knew him-how I don't know and I didn't ask- when I was a kid. I overheard some of their conversations, but I can't remember what they were about." Reid lied. He remembered every word they spoke; Bobby was a 'hunter' who apparently took care of a problem that his father had, but he always suspected that the term his father had used was code for another type of hunting. What other type, he had no idea.

"You knew Bobby?" Dean asked suspiciously, hearing some key words in the conversation going on between his brother and the agent.

"Yeah, apparently he helped his father." Sam summarized.

"Now I know that you're not who the police are saying you are." Reid mumbled.

"Come again?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I trust Bobby." Spencer stated plainly. Sam smiled,that smile reassuring Dean even more.

Suddenly, Spencer's phone went off. It was a text message from his team-they had a new case.

"I.....I have to go."

"New case?" Sam asked. Spencer nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you." Sam held his hand out for Spencer, who shook it without a second thought.

"You know I have to ask Bobby about you now." Dean smirked.

"Please do- I have nothing to hide." Spencer smiled. In his min he added, 'That I know of.'

"Have a nice life, Dean and Sam."

"Let's hope to never meet again." Dean said with a forced smile. Sam 'hmm-ed' at that.

Without ever looking back, Spencer walked out of the bar. He smiled at the information that he had just received. He had been right all along- Sam and Dean weren't criminals.....

"..........Just an odd bit to kill time. If I were smart Id be working on one of the 5+ multi-chap stories Ive yet to publish. But who said I was smart? PleazR&R!"


End file.
